Enfrentando a los miedos
by Odio La Hipocrecia
Summary: Aquí es donde se explica cómo me sentí, como me siento, es decir cuando tuve que enfrentarme a aquellas cosas que pasaban tan rápido, que así parecían mentira...
1. Chapter 1

**Enfrentando a los miedos**

**Prologo:**

Aquí es donde se explica cómo me sentí, como me siento, es decir cuando tuve que enfrentarme a aquellas cosas que pasaban tan rápido, que así parecían mentira, si, todo paso tan rápido que parecía mentira, es decir no hace mucho estaba yo, normal pero no como ahora, sin poder salir de la propia tumba que cabe, si yo lo hice, estaba jugando con fuego y me queme, pero nunca, JAMAS, pensé que las cosas iban a terminar de esta manera tan

"sublime"

Cómo? No lo sé, aun no lo puedo explicar, es como si todo se hubiera desvanecido de la nada

De donde yo Isabella Marie Swan salió dolida, en un estado en el cual no sabía ya ni que pensar, ni en quien confiar. Nunca me sentí mas sola en este mundo, ni cuando mis padres se divorciaron, pero ya ven como la vida te hace dar vueltas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas, solamente quería informarles algo... en mi prologo aparecía "sublime", obviamente ya ven las comillas es decir (entre comillas) pero mis amigas y yo estamos a acostumbradas a decir entre garras, lo que quieres decir que es exageradamente todo lo contrario... esto también es lo que pasa en el prologo ya que "sublime" no es lo que define como se siente Bella, si no todo lo contrario de el... Gracias por su atención xD

* * *

><p><strong>Enfrentando a los miedos<strong>

**Cap 1**

**Recuerdos.**

Y aquí me encuentro, en el lugar donde pase la mayor parte de mi niñez, a la mente se me vienen tantos recuerdos, peleas,gritos,lagrimas, pero más que todo peleas y lagrimas ya que cuando era chiquita no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía pero lo único que sabia es que no me gustaba y no se sentía nada bien porque me **dolía **ver a mis padres peleando por razones las cuales yo no conocía. Después de un tiempo esas peleas y lagrimas se volvieron más frecuentes, juro por Dios que si yo no me hubiera ido de allí junto con mi madre (no me opuse ya que, lo único que quería era que pararan las peleas, pero no me gusto dejar a mi padre, pues no del todo) me hubiera vuelto loca... pero Hey! tan solo tenía cinco años no era digno de lo que un niño debería recordar. Mis padres se divorciaron, obvio eso era lo que yo veía venir, me dolió? pues por supuesto! cuando me fue con Renee mi madre, eso fue para nunca más volver, hasta ahora.

Es difícil para mí, ya que desde eso me entran "crisis" por eso eh quedado un poco **jodida.**

Y es que cuando digo crisis, todo se vuelve negro para mi me agarro de mis piernas al frente de mi las sostengo con mis manos y me pongo a temblar . Todo inconscientemente; Renee ah querido llevarme a buscar "ayuda" ja! la única vez que ella realmente me podia ayudar y no lo hizio fue con las peleas, ya yo simplemente no quería nada, así que le negué rotundamente esa opción.

Me baje del auto policial de Charlie mí...mi padre.

El parecía feliz con mi llegada y yo... todo lo contrario. Me dijo que me sintiera cómoda, que esta era mi "casa" ja! esta no es mi casa, mi casa se encuentra en Phoenix con Phil y Renee. No es por nada, no es que yo odie a Charlie, siempre lo eh querido y lo querré, pero esta casa, no me trae ni buenos recuerdos, ni buenas experiencias, así que no me inspiraba felicidad y de tan solo estar aquí, me pone mal, yo quería regresar a mi verdadero **hogar.**

-Gracias Charlie- le dije yo.

- No hay problema hija- parecía un poco triste y sorprendido porque lo llame por su nombre.

-Bella, me tengo que ir ya sabes, soy el jefe de de policía de Forks, es muy pequeño, pero hay que estar atento, si necesitas algo solo llámame, mi

Numero de celular se encuentra en la nevera. No dudes en llamarme, si?- me explico.

-Ok- respondí yo, de todos modos no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación estaba cansada y solo quería dormir, pero por ahora, cuando comience el instituto, algo que Charlie ya me había comentado, pueda que conozca personas o escuche de lugares y no pare aquí, porque estar aquí, es un terrible sentimiento además de no sentirme cómoda.

Conocer personas obviamente no era algo de lo cual me podía alegrar ya que no soy muy sociable y muchas personas me encuentran... **rara,**y yo misma o acepto porque sé que es verdad.

Entre a mi cuarto, se me había olvidado que esta casa era mi peor enemigo, sentí que temblaba y lloraba, por un momento reviví todo los recuerdos, pelas gritos, y yo diciendo papi, mami dejen de pelear y ellos no me escuchaban y después todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en el cuarto donde alguna vez fui feliz, en una cama ya grande, no la que tenia cuando chiquita, estaba aquí. Decidí calmarme, tenia que calmarme. Me asuste cuando vi a Charlie, no había notado su presencia.

-Bella hija, te encontré tirada recostada e la pared temblando y llorando y después sufristes un desmayo, oh Dios Bella, me asuste tanto hija, ¿pero que paso?

-Nada es algo que siempre pasa, nada fuera de lo normal-dije yo con un poco de cinismo.

-Normal Bella, hija **eso** no es normal, ¡¿pero dime que paso?- dijo ya elevando la voz y a la vez desesperado.

- ¡No es nada Charlie!- Grite, si lo hice porque no quería hablar sobre esto, yo nada mas sentía como la vista se nublaba.

- Bella, hija por favor-

-¡Ya para!- le interrumpí

-Si tanto quieres saber, ¡bueno te lo diré! Tu y mi madre con sus peleas hicieron que me den una especies de crisis nerviosas, contento, dime estas contento?- le grite. Estaba desesperada, y ahora me encontraba llorando, ¡simplemente genial!

-¡Claro que no hija, esto es algo serio!- dijo triste y desesperado

- Si Charlie como, sea, ya te puedes ir,¿ mañana tengo instituto recuerdas?- le dije yo un poco más calmada.

-Ok Bella, lo dejare pasar, solo por hoy, descansa hija- dijo preocupado y un poco más calmado a la vez.

- Si Charlie- dije cortante.

Me concentre en dormir y lo logre... después de varios minutos.

* * *

><p>Listo! mi primer cap. espero que les guste. ;3 soy nueva en esto, espero que lo entiendan, no fue muy largo, no se ustedes pero le di mi alma a este cap, gracias por su atención, porfa dejen reviews<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí__ les va otro capitulo; espero que les guste... Besoss :* jajaj_

* * *

><p><strong>La Escuela<strong>

**Capitulo 2.**

Si otro dia mas... y en la escuela, no estoy feliz, ¿porque habría de estarlo?

Es decir esto se ah vuelto en el lugar donde las personas son divididas por su apariencia y dinero, pff es una mierda, es decir no se supone que se viene a aprender y convertirte alguien en la vida? la etapa claro esta de los adolescentes una de las mas felices en tu vida... bueno aquí es todo lo contrario, algunas personas me dicen que estoy loca o bueno si, cosas peores, pero yo los evito e ignoro porque se que lo que yo digo es verdad, trato de alejarme de lo mas posible de ellos, por eso no soy sociable... ademas no es que me muera por hablarles, en realidad me importa muy poco lo que hagan o no, total es su vida no la mía.

Es ridículo porque se encuentran los: populares, (los que se creen mas que los todos, conocidos por todos), los nerds(los sabelotodo, los que paran en la biblioteca).

¡y yo no ocupo ninguno! no se si alegrarme o preocuparme, ya que no soy normal es decir rara, es normal... que lo siga siendo.

Si lo pienso bien, creo que da risa, y me comencé a reír sola; ¡¿Hay Dios que es lo que hago? y alce la vista mucha gente me miraba y susurraba cosas, Ok esto es incomodo. ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de las ridiculeces de esta vida!

Segui caminando, no encuentraba el maldito salon de clases iva tan distraida que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba al frente mio, como era de esperarse la torpe Bella; como no me habia dado cuenta de que habia alguien enfrente mio me choque con esa persona

¡esto es tan vergonzoso! debí ser un poco mas cuidadosa, yo era propensa a accidentes, sentía como se me acaloraban las mejillas de vergüenza y de ira inundaba mi cara. Vergüenza por la situación tan bochornosa. De ira por mi, ¡tenia que ser yo, que tonta!

- Lo siento, cuanto lo siento es que yo...- me quede muda tenia el hombre mas hermoso enfrente de mi, era como un Dios griego, era tan hermoso que dolía, tenia los ojos mas bellos que halla visto en toda mi jodida vida, los tenia verdes...esmeralda, era alto aproximadamente como uno con ochenta, era delgado pero se notaba que atlético, el cabello sensualmente desordenado de color bronce, una nariz recta, unos labios, hay Dios sus labios delgados pero a la vez carnosos, sumamente delineados es como si dijeran **besame**

¡Alto ahí Bella! me dije a mi misma, estaba siendo un completo desastre, no, no me gustaba estar aquí, quería regresasar pero por ahora... tenia que enfrentar "esto". así que me disculpe... otra vez.

-Lo siento, es que... yo solo... soy una tonta... no te vi-dije tartamudeando, que estúpida, iba a seguir caminando cuando la voz mas gloriosa hablo... tenia una voz tan musical, perfectamente perfecta y yo que creí que eso era imposible... ya veo que no.

- Tranquila, tu no tuviste la culpa, yo tampoco te vi- decía con un aire de confianza y frescura... como desearía tener el valor para ser así. Pero eso no es lo que me define.

- Si bueno.. si?- Hay Dios acaso lo dije como una pregunta?; ahora si me tenia que ir, era tarde.

El nada mas me quedo mirando con curiosidad y me sonroje, se seguro estaba roja como un tomante; el tenia una miarada de... burla; ok ahora si me tenia que ir, pero ya! fui aun mas tonta en pensar de que un chico como **el **podía ser por lo menos un chico educado.

Ja! que equivocada estaba.

Me fui rápidamente de allí, cuando por fin llegue al salón de clases... menos mal y no había llegado el profesor, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas... excepto una corrí y me senté alli; bueno según este estúpido horario decía que me tocaba biología, así que, en biología estoy.

El profesor llego al salon disculpándose por su tardanza; ja! como si me importara... el chico que había visto minutos antes; se encontraba aquí, el profesor Barnner le había regañado por haber llegado tarde.

- Señor Cullen, otra vez llega tarde que sea la ultima vez, por favor, tome asiento.- Así con que su apellido era Cullen? porque estaba caminando hacia donde mi? un momento, rayos! era el ultimo asiento que quedaba.

Se sentó a mi lado, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido, mis manos sudaban y mi estomago tenia como.. Nose mariposas? estúpidas y retardadas emociones, pensé.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar- me dijo, un momento, me hablo?

yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

En verdad no estaba de humor para aguantarme a los engreídos, y menos un engreido tan bello como el

_**porque sabia que podía terminar mas loca...de lo que estoy.**_

El era esa clase de chicos lindos que con una mirada, podía enamorar a miles; pero simplemente eso no podía funcionar conmigo.

**_No podía._**

Trataba de ignorarlo, era lo mejor, en un momento senti que me iva a desmayar, eran demasiadas emociones, demasiados pensamientos.

Intente despejar mi mente...

Pero con que? no funciono. No había nada que pudiera hacer... nada que estuviera a mi alcance.

Asi que como una buena tonta, cai a lo que le estaba huyendo y todo me concluyo a el; aveces lo miraba de reojo, y cuando me pillaba me ponia roja.

Por un momento deje de hacerlo y me puse a soñar despierta, que seria sentir sus labios con los míos?

Era algo muy...**_Tentador_**. PERO TENIA QUE DESPERTAR Y PONER LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA.

Un chico como **_El _**no se iba a fijar en una chica como yo. Es decir, yo soy patética, los ojos marrones como el lodo, si gran cosa, el cabello del mismo color, pálida, muy pálida.

en conclusión no tengo gracia. el podria estar cuan cualquier chica que quisiera, porque meterse como una persona tan desastrosa como yo?

Vaya que tenia mi autoestima bajo... si antes lo tenia bajo ahora peor. Pero yo sabia que rea la verdad, la triste realidad.

El sonido del timbre de almuerzo, me saco de mi ensoñación, o mas bien de mi pesadilla.

Me levante lograndome un tropeson por mi parte. Y escuche una risa como respuesta; esa era **_su_** risa.

No lo mire, no dije nada, solo me fui de allí.

Y otra vez me encontraba yo aquí caminando para tratar de acertar de donde esta la cafetería.

Y me volví a estrellar con alguien... Dios esto ya se me estaba volviendo una maldita maña.

-Lo siento, no te vi- dije cortante, por suerte no era _**el **_de hecho era una chica mucho mas pequeña que yo, como uno con cincuenta y cinco, ya que yo media uno con sesenta y cinco, su cabello era negro que estaba para todas las direcciones, muy a a la moda, pensé.

- No, yo fui la culpable- Nose porque pero su físico se me hacia muy conocido o me daba el aire de alguien, no se supongo que mi locura esta saliendo a frote.

- Tranquila- dije, pero miraba para todas las direcciones posibles para ver si encontraba la cafeteria.

- A quien buscas?- pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.

- Yo?. no a nadie, es solo que no se donde esta la cafetería.- le explique.

-Yo voy para halla, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te sientas nosotros- acaso dijo nosotros?

- Nosotros?- pregunte

- Si, nosotros, mi novio, mi hermano y mi cuñada... aah y mi otro hermano junto con su novia también- Explico detalladamente. no estaba segura de decirle que si, ella me agradaba por alguna razón que no sabia aun; porque yo sabia que si hubiera si hubiera sido otra persona, yo no hubiera sido tan "cortes" pero lo que no me agrada es que haya mas gente, que aun no conozco y no saber aun como son y me van a caer bien. Cosa que es poco probable. Por eso digo que esta chica es la excepción... esta chica? no me sabia su nombre.

- Nolose...- deje cortante para que ella termina.

- Alice- dijo.

-Alice - dije yo.

- es que no conozco a esa personas y no lo se...- deje en incógnita.

- Vamos si? te los presentare lo siento... te dije mi nombre pero yo aun no me se el tuyo.

- Ah si, esto, lo siento, mi nombre es Bella.

- Ok Bella, lindo nombre.- Me dijo.

-Ja! si claro, pero aun así gracias

Me gane un risa por su parte, creo que esto me agradaba...

* * *

><p>Listo chicas aquí les dejo mi segundo cap; por favor dejen reviews; de esa manera, sabre que les gusta, que les disgusta, ¡o si por lo menos les gusta la historia! jajaja gracias por leer a los que lo hicieron y Besos.. :*<p>


	4. Chapter 4

_Otro capitulo chicas! gracias a todos os que me han apollado significa mucho para mi, y porfa dejen reviews como dije antes soalmente de esa manera sabre que les gusta o que les disgusta, muahhh besos :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresas<strong>

**Cap 3.**

Debo confesar

Que me siento bien,

Me siento feliz

Caundo estoy junto a ti

No quiero mirar hacia atrás

Pero no se, si quiera avanzar

Lo unico que se

Es que quiero que estes junto a mi

Porque solo de esa manera

Sere feliz...

No quiero sufrir

No de nuevo

Pero hasta para estar contigo

Tendré que hacerlo

Pero al pregunta es

Podre..?

Estaba de camino con Alice para la cafetería, si lose ¿quien o diria? Bella Swan la chica menos social con una chica ..."alegre"

Pero por alguna razon me sentia agusto, sentia que podriamos llegar a hacer muy buenas amigas.

Pero una parte de mi

**_esa parte_**

Estaba inquieta y confusa; me daba miedo, de que si mis lazos con Alice se vuelvan mas fuertes y se canse de mi, de mi sarcasmo, de mi negatividad , se canse de que actué como soy, de ser rara

¡Porque Dios!... esta es la realidad o para ser mas especificos mi realidad, no soy como un adolescente normal, los adolescentes normales prefieren ir auna fiesta en vez de quedarse en su casa leyendo un libro, un adolescente normal, anda con sus amigos, sales con ellos, esta claro de que yo no soy exactramente un adolescente normal.

De hecho no lo soy

No soy sociable, ella bueno, se nota que si lo es.

Ningún día para mi es especial, ni siquiera la fecha de mi cumpleaños, porque habría de estar feliz de ello? Desde que nací, lo único que eh visto son desgracias... pero creo que hoy o mejor dicho este momento podría ser distinto a todos aquellos, marcar la diferencia, ya que los días para mi, todos son igual, aburridos, sin sentido, tristes. Pero este momento, me sentía bien.

Alice y yo ya nos encontrabamos en la cafeteria y para mi gran sorpresa estaba

**_el_**

No sabia como sentirme, es decir, no sabia si sentirme feliz, o llena de ira.

Pero que chiquito es el mundo; pensé.

-Mira te presento a mis hermanos;Emmett y Edward, y sus novias Rosalie, y Tanya.- dijo Alice, así que **_el_** se llamaba Edward y tenia novia?

Sentía como toda la sangre se esfumaba de mi cara, de seguro debería estar mas pálida de lo que soy.

- Bella, ¿estas bien?, ¡te veo pálida, muy pálida!

El casi grito de Alice, hizo que me recuperara un poco, solo un poco,no se porque pero esta sensación de... dolor? no dejaba mi pecho, si, creo que era dolor, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, **_el_** TIENE NOVIA; una muy bonita, bueno bonita le quedaba pequeña, ella era, era...hermosa, como yo nunca podre serlo, su cabello era largo casi por la cintura, que caía con suaves ondas y unos ojos azules.

- Si Alice estoy bien, no te preocupes- Respondí yo, frunciendo el ceño.

- No te veo tan bien es- Le corte

- Estoy bien Alice no te preocupes- Respondí, para que se calmara, obviamente yo no estaba bien, no se porque rayos me tenia que doler a mi si _**el**_ tenia novia o no.

**_No se ah ido el dolor, no aun_**

- Ok, ok, te creo; chicos les presento a Bella, mi nueva amiga- respondio, acaso dijo nueva amiga?, creo que senti un sentimiento calido en el pecho cuando escuche eso, tanto, que hasta se me calmo el doler que tenia hace solo unos minutos.

pero aun así, eso no calmaba el dolor que me causo, que el tuviera novia

**_Ni se _****_irá_**

Por la simple y tonta razón de que... creo que me gusta.

¡hay Dios esto no podía estar pasándome!

No podia!; no estaba de humor como para que **_el_** un chico como **_el_** me guste

Como así como el?

Pues así de malditamente hermoso y atractivo.

- Mucho gusto Edward Cullen- me dijo.

Yo no queria sufrir mas de lo que eh sufrido y estoy sufriendo. Tuve que hablar ya que todo el mundo me quedo mirando, esperando mi respuesta.

- Bella Swan- dije pero no lo mire a los ojos, porque yo sabia que si yo los miraba, me quedaría como una tonta babeando enfrente de el.

- Emmett Cullen a tus servicios linda-Se presento el grandote con cara de niño, con un tono de broma y forma picara a la vez.

- ¡Emmett!- dijo la que se llamaba Rosalie, creo.

-Lo siento osita- Le dijo como cuando un niño se disculpaba con sus padres, era una situacion muy graciosa de ver.

- Disculpalo tiende a ser un poco... no prudente digamos- me dijo Rosalie disculpandose por el comportamiento de su novio. Y dándome una amistosa sonrisa.

- Esta bien- respondi yo; ya que yo no tenia ningun problema con eso, cosa que me agrado.

- Me llamo Rosalie Hale y el mi hermano Jasper- dijo.

- Hola, ya saben me llamo Bella- Ellos solamente me miraron con amabilidad y una sonrisa, que se la hubiera respondido pero, como yo era tan tonta, no lo hice.

-Los chicos quedaron mirando a la que era novia de Edward... Tanya.

- ¿Que? se supone que también me tengo que presentar con esta emo? ¡lo siento mucho pero no lo pienso hacer, ella no esta a la moda, es fea, solo mírenla!

¿Emo, fea? ¿Acaso me dijo que era emo y fea?

Esa...

-¡Tanya!- grito Alice

-¡Deja de actuar como una perra! ¡Bella es mi amiga te guste o no, así que me haces el gran favor y la respetas, no te metas con ella, porque es como si te metieras conmigo, la verdad no se como mi hermano pudo haber puesto los ojos en una persona como tu, nunca me agradaste, ni lo harás!

Esto me tomo como sorpressa, y juro por Dios que me hizo sentir mucho mejor, crei que yo iba a tener que decirle que era una zorra, pero Alice se me adelanto, y lo que mas me dio risa fue la cara que puso, abrió los ojos como platos y su boca estaba levemente abierta.

- Gracias Alice- le dije. ella nada mas me sonrió y me dijo. Le sonreí, ¿acaso yo le sonreí?

- Para eso estamos las amigas-

- ¡Tanya cierra la boca que se te a a meter las moscas!- dijo Emmett burlandose de ella.

Todos los chicos se burlaron de ella, excepto Edward...obviamente

- ¡¿Pero que es lo que les pasa chicos, no pueden gritarle a mi novia así como si nada, esa chica apenas acaba de llegar, pero que es lo que les pasa?, ¿Tanya estas bien amor?- dijo esto ultimo para ella.

Acaso la estaba defendiendo, pero si fue ella, la que me hizo sentir mal, la que me quería hacer quedar como una tonta.

- ¡No es por nada Edward pero fue TU novia la que me quería hacer quedar mal!

-¡Que los chicos le hallan dicho lo que merecía no tiene nada de malo!, ¡no lo digo por mi, si no que se nota que es así con todo el mundo!- Le grite, tuve que hacerlo, estaba actuando como un patán el hecho de que sea bello, no quiere decir que tenga que actuar como lo esta haciendo.

Me dolía, la defendió a ella, no tenia la esperanza de que me defendiera a mi solo, que le hubiera dicho algo como, esta mal, o que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, pero veo de cuan estaba equivocada con respecto a el.

- Alice me voy, lo siento yo no quería causar problemas. Adiós- Le dije, yo solo veía como mi vista se nublaba.

- ¡Bella, no no te vallas, tu no tienes la culpa!, ¡la culpa la tiene Tanya por haber actuando como una grandisima zorra!- Dije Emmett ya alterado.

- No, lo siento lo mej-

- ¡Déjenla que se valla esta de entrometida aquí, no se porque Alice la tuvo que haber traído aquí! ¡rayos, largate!- me corto.

me dijo lárgate, el me dijo lárgate, ¡Maldición, me tenia que ir de aquí y rápido!

Sali rápidamente de la cafetería, cuando ya yo no me encontraba allí, solté un sollozo, y me eche a llorar, ¡rayos que estúpida fui !

¡No debí haber ido halla con Alice, no debí haber venido a Forks, no debí haber venido a esta escuela, yo no debí haber existido!

Lagrimas por abundancia brotaban de mis ojos. Mientras lloraba me dirigía hacia el estacionamiento; y cuando llegue, me meti a mi chevy

Y llore, ¡llore por la situación bochornosa por la cual pase, llore por haer creído de que Edward Cullen podría haber sido distinto, llore por que pensé que por primera vez podría tener una amiga y no fue así!

* * *

><p>bueno chicas espero que les halla gustado mi cap, dejen reviews porfa. Si lose, Edward aqui actuó como un patán, pero sabrán porque lo hizo en el siguiente cap ya que voy a hacer un Edward Pov.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! verdaderamente espero que les guste este capitulo! se que no eh escrito durante mucho tiempo si no que tenia cosas que pensar...cosas en las cuales inspirarme para poder lograr que este historia quede cómo yo lo había ''planeado''** . **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

** Edward Pov**

La amaba...¡amaba a esta mujer! ¡la amaba! ¡ella era solo.. ella es hermosa! la mujer más hermosa que halla visto en toda mi vida! ella... ella era Tanya.

La elegancia al caminar, su risa al escuchar comentarios que le causaban gracia, su cabello color dorado llegando casi por la cintura con sus hermosos ojos azules que al mirarme me hipnotizaban, su bronceada piel, que solo la hacia ver más atractiva, sus esbeltas piernas, ¡todo! ¡Ésta chica me volvía loco!

Me encontraba en la cafetería con mi hermosa novia, y mi hermano Emmett con su novia también, se encontraba Jasper, pero hacia falta la pequeña demonio. ¿donde estará? eso fue lo que me pregunte o que mejor dicho creo que debería de preguntarme, ¿Que esta haciendo ahora? esa...es una pregunta un poco difícil de responder, tratándose de mi querida hermana Alice, conociéndola cómo es de hiperactiva y alegre.

Estaba entretenido hablando con mi hermosa novia, hasta cuando Alice se presento con...con aquella chica, con la que anteriormente me había tropezado, esa chica parecía tímida, pero por lo que veía era tímida hasta la madre, se que suena un poco malditamente mal pero es que estas jodidas personas me causaban gracia, cómo se escondían así mismas, era solo patético, ésta bien ser tímido y todo, pero creo que aquella chica ya se pasaba de la raya y esa fue justamente la razón por la cual ella se tropezó conmigo, por su patética ''timidez'', por esconder esa cabeza, por mirar hacia abajo en vez de mirar al frente. Me dio un poco de ira, pero enseguida desapareció, es decir no podía maltratar a la chica así ¿no? la cojería muy desprevenida. Asi que no le dí importancia alguna al caso y me relaje, le dije que estaba bien y me fui, me encontré malditamente educado con esa jodida chica, creo que ella debería de estar agradecida de que mi mierda de humor no estuviera tan mal hoy. Yo soy una persona a la cual, las cosas se las toma... a la ligera, hago cómo si no me perjudicaran, cómo si no me importaran aunque no sea así, algunas malditas personas dicen que es orgullo, otras que es arrogancia, pero al final de toda esa jodida situación así soy yo. Edward Cullen. Pero cuando necesito o me buscan... me encuentran, aquí las personas no saben cómo funcionan las cosas, no te metas conmigo o alguien que mi importe porque

__No tengo ningún problema con utilizar lo que este a mi alcance para defenderme o atacar, eso está fuera de discusión.

Le dí mi mano a la chica, la salude, fuí malditamente cortes, hasta le di una de mis mejores jodidas sonrisas, no quería aguantarme a Alice lo que restaba del año por haber espantado a su amiga. Por lo que alcance a escuchar de ella, era que se llamaba Bella, Bella Swan ya que lo dijo tan desgraciadamente bajo que por la madre casi y o la escucho.

Pero depronto..todo paso muy rápido, esa chica se había metido con mi amor, ¡con mi vida! ¡con mi novia Tanya!, ¿pero que era lo que estaba pasando? ¡esto es una total mierda!, no entiendo cómo es que los chicos se atreven a defenderla a ella en vez de Tanya, ¡mi novia! esa jodida chica ya mi había sacado de mis casillas, quien la veía toda malditamente callada y cuando abrió su maldita boca es para decir mierdas sobre Tanya! y lo peor de todo es que Alice la trato igual o peor que los chicos. estaba tan furioso, le dije a aquella chica que se largara. ¡Se que no estuvo jodidamente bien! ... pero¡ mierda! cómo...ella...cómo va hacer esa maldita cosa?¿ cómo se atreve? se había metido con las preciado que yo tenía, los chicos en verdad no tenían idea alguna que era lo que yo sentía por Tanya, mi amor por ella, ellos...¡ellos no sabían nada!

**Bella Pov**

Me dolía... me dolía el alma, hasta lo más profundo de mi ser... tenía una cosa totalmente clara, Edward Cullen no era lo que yo esperaba, a pesar de ser tan jodidamente hermoso, era un maldito desgraciado, el cual me hizo sufrir, no quería sufrir no otra vez...pero volvió a pasar y yo sabía que tenia que calmarme, pero no podía...el dolor era muy grande, yo sabía que si no me tranquilizaba solo se empeorarían las cosas y me entraría otra crisis, yo no quería eso, no ahora, eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

Pero ya me había ilusionado cómo una estúpida, que había creído que podría llegar a tener una amiga, en la cual confiar y contar todos sus deseos y metas, para escuchar a una persona y que esa persona me escuche a mi, que me hagan reír, que... que le importe.

Estaba manejando mi vieja chevy, con las lagrimas regadas en todo mi rostro, no me dejaba ver bien, no podia respirar muy bien, me dolia la cabeza, mi.. mi

_**Mi corazón**_

Yo sabia que tenía la culpa de todo esto, por haber sido tan confiada, por no tener aquel escudo que siempre había tenido, por no haber actuado con rapidez, por no haber pasado por desapercibida, en cuando menos había pensado...estaba en ''casa'' casa... casa porque nunca fue un hogar, porque nunca conformo una familia,solo presenciaba las peleas de aquellas personas que vivían en el mismo techo.

Me encerré en aquel cuarto que decía ser mio, aunque verdaderamente nunca lo haya sido, me acosté en mi cama y llore, llore hasta la ultima gota que me quedaba y minutos más tarde caí en los brazos de morfeo.

Al día siguiente me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no me atrevía siquiera mirarme al espejo... de seguro me encontraba horrorosa, aunque no es que sea exactamente una chica muy linda que digamos, pero aun así...

Y tarde mucho, recordé todo lo que paso ayer, y eso solo me hizo sentir peor pero..¿que forma tan buena ara comenzar el día no? no podía fallar, ya había fallado ayer lo que restaba de clases hoy no me podía dar ese lujo también. Así que deje la cobardia a un lado e inicio mi camino al infierno...

Me había sorprendido un poco en la mañana cuando Charlie reparo hoy, es decir cómo tratando de averiguar que es lo que me pasaba, ¿acaso me veía tan mal? si, depronyto, eso era lo más probable. Camine rapidamente por el pasillo de la escuela, cómo intentando escapar de algo...o mejor dicho alguien, justamente cuando iva a entrar al salón de clases Alice me detuvo.

- Bella, mira... tu y yo necesi- le corte, Alice no sabia ni cómo hablar, se encontraba nerviosa y hablaba rápidamente.

- Alice, ésta bien, despues de todo, lo que dijo tu hermano era cierto, él tenía la razón, Alice no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Bella, cómo no me voy a preocupar por eso? ¡Bella, eres la personas más dulce y agradable que eh conocido y no miento!, me da miedo, me da miedo que por lo que ocurrió ayer ¡vallamos a perder la oportunidad de tener una linda amistad!¡ y estoy segura de ello!

- Alice, mira tu también me agradas y no sabes cuanto, y creeme que eso es algo raro en mi.. pero...es decir tu, tu hermano tiene la razón, yo era la intrusa allí más no su novia...yo no tenía ningun derech- Alice abrió sus ojos cómo platos y me corto diciendo:

- ¡Bella, en verdad no sabes cuanto siento todo lo que paso!, ¡siento no haberte defendido cómo era debido, me disculpo por ese par de ineptos que te ofendieron, ellos son unos malditos desgraciados, enserio me disculpo te juro que no volverá a pasar nada cómo eso!, ¡lo juro! pero por favor Bella, yo no quiero que echemos a perder una gran amistad.

- Alice, esto es muy lindo de tu parte en verdad, yo..yo jamás pensé que tu te encontrarías emocionada por tener una amistad conmigo- le dije con estupefacta, la verdad era esa, lo estaba, es que no creí que tuviera tanto interesen mi, y senti una calida sensación en el pecho, también sentí un poco de satisfacción con el hecho, esto hacía que mi corazón se lo poco que quedaba de el después de tantos accidentes, se llene un poco de felicidad.

- Pues bella, yo creo que no deberías estar tan sorprendida, la verdad es que me agradas mucho y te tengo mucho afecto a pesar de haberte conocido ayer mismo, pero y me inspiras confianza Bella.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato más, hasta que el timbre de la campana sonó y me di cuenta, que nos tocaba la misma clase.


End file.
